Princípios
by Lela-chan
Summary: [DESAFIO] No Natal, Draco e Harry se encontram e resolvem certas desavenças.


Pra quê ir pra casa mesmo? Enfrentar cobranças sem fim, pressões, broncas, retaliações e escassez de amor? Passar o bendito feriado encrustado em um lar frio e medonho, contornado de seres medíocres e a lúgubre infelicidade do recinto? Não, obrigado... Eram esses os pensamentos que assombravam as mentes de Harry e de seu grande rival, Draco Malfoy. Ambos desdenhavam seus lares, se é que podiam ser denominados assim, porque a concepção de 'lar' havia lhes escapado há anos. Os jovens passavam parte de seu tempo com familiares detestáveis, violentados psicologicamente durante anos, encaminhados à solidão e à escuridão, sem nem tentativa de luta. À época do Natal, Hermione despediu-se dos amigos com entusiasmo, e aconselhou que voltassem para o outro semestre do quinto ano com mais ânimo. Ronald, o grande companheiro de Harry, foi-se para a Toca muito sorridente. Talvez o abraço de Hermione tivesse algo a ver com isso.

Draco sentia entre os dedos a textura veludosa de uma das cortinas verde-musgo da Sala Comunal da Sonserina. Nada de esperanças para ele; cobravam-lhe resultados por onde o rapaz mal saberia começar, treinamento forçado, exposição a rituais escabrosos, juramentos efêmeros... Draco cresceu instruído pelos ideais do pai, o influente Lucius, e desde pequeno defendia as Trevas, e usava a bandeira do Mal como a da sua pátria. Para quê aquilo tudo? Queria ele um futuro tingido de sangue? Queria passar o resto da vida bajulando um mestre a qual não vira mais que meia dúzia de vezes? Pretendia matar por prazer? Ver o sofrimento, a vida escorrer pelo asfalto, como esgoto? O Natal chegava, e nada além de angústia permeava sua alma.

A Torre da Grifinória estava camuflada sob tanta neve. A noite parecia mais intimidante que o usual. Harry limpou os óculos na barra da camisa e os recolocou sobre a ponte do nariz em seguida. O dormitório estava vazio, e o fogo da lareira não amenizava a sensação de solidão que o cômodo trazia. Recostou-se na cabeceira da cama. Ele mal podia esperar para os amigos voltarem. Nem que fosse Neville. Apenas para ter uma companhia, poder conversar com alguém direito, sobre o que gostava, sobre coisas do Mundo Mágico, e não ser forçado a barrar essa parte de sua vida por causa dos tios. Tios que, aliás, detestava. Tratavam-lhe como um trapo sujo, inútil, que alastrava nada além de poeira e feiúra. Quanto mais pensou nos parentes, mais pôde sentir que enraivou-se por causa deles. Tinha mesmo que passar por aquilo? O que o confortava era o fato de não precisar ficar perto daquela gente por alguns dias de feriado e férias. Suspirou fundo e encarou as cortinas do dossel, vermelhas como sangue.

Na tarde seguinte, Harry descia as escadarias em direção ao térreo. Planejava ver alguém além dos segundanistas barulhentos; estava vestido de maneira confortável, como costumava fazer na casa dos Dursley. Ele sabia que, durante o dia, os alunos que permaneciam no castelo durante as festividades, ficavam no Salão Principal. Talvez encontrasse Dean, ou Lee. Adoraria conversar com eles sobre quadribol. Foi nessa linha de pensamento que o garoto pôde ouvir alguns passos leves vindos dos degraus. Ao chegar ao sopé da escada, deu de cara com o detestável herdeiro dos Malfoy: Draco, que vinha coberto por uma camisa escura e péssima expressão. Harry nem cuidou de cumprimentá-lo. Foi quando ouviu a voz arrastada do outro.  
- Esqueceu a educação em casa, foi, Potter? – indagou Draco, com um sorriso no canto da boca. Se tinha uma coisa que adorava, era provocar Harry. Vê-lo ferver de raiva e permanecer quieto, junto de sua patética índole grifinoriana de evitar brigas. – Nem no Natal você sabe falar direito?  
Harry pigarreou, e virou-se para o sonserino. Nada mais desagradável que encontrar Draco na hora da digestão do almoço. Provocava mal-estar.  
- Com você faço questão de não usá-la. Aliás, Malfoy, este ano comprei uma coisa legal: xingamentos. Quer ouvir alguns deles? Tenho um conjunto comigo muito bem preparados. – Harry não estava mais apto a baixar a cabeça às malcriações do sonserino. Talvez fosse a falta de uma multidão em volta deles, instigando a briga, ou a ausência de Crabble e Goyle, os cães de guarda de Draco.  
O herdeiro dos Malfoy deu dois passos para frente, e mantinha o sorriso desdenhoso. Chegou a expressar uma cara de desprezo.  
- Mas veja só! O Cicatriz aprendeu a ser mal-criado! Com quem aprendeu tudo isso? – o moreno não estava com paciência para aquela frivolidade. Encarou o rival e começou a respirar a largas passadas, como que tentando reter sua raiva. – Com a nojenta da sangue-ruim? Hum, ela não teria frases tão prontas, isso não se aprende nos livros... – e fingiu coçar o queixo, como que organizando os pensamentos. – O pobretão Weasley? Ah não, já sei! – apontou para Harry, fingindo ter tido uma epifania. – Foi aquele macaco peludo do Hagrid! – e fitou o chão. – Bom, com os seus pais não foi...  
Harry mal podia acreditar. Era dia de Natal e lá estava ele ouvindo uma coleção de bobeiras vindo do rapaz que tinha menos crédito com ele! Tratou de revidar à altura.  
- Acho que foi observando a sua família desclassificada. – respondeu Harry, com uma das sobrancelhas arquedas. – Ou melhor, só você mesmo já dá um belo exemplo de como não se deve ser.  
Draco aproximou-se do outro. Parecia ter acatado às provocações.  
- Você tem metade do sangue sujo. Aliás, quem é seu pai mesmo? Será que era bruxo de verdade?  
- James Potter, homem que jamais lambeu os pés de Você-Sabe-Quem, e nunca ofereceu para ele seu... – Harry não pôde completar. O loiro foi tomado de tal fúria que Harry apenas sentiu uma ombrada no estômago. Caiu de costas no chão e ergueu o tronco para poder respirar, mas quando deu por si, Malfoy havia pulado em cima dele e levantava o punho para esmurrar-lhe a cara. Harry foi mais rápido e acertou-lhe um soco de direita na face pálida do rival.  
- Seu imbecil! Filho de uma... – começou Draco, enquanto esfregava o lugar onde fora desferido o golpe. Levantou-se de imediato, mas mal pôde prever que Harry viria em seu encontro, para espancar-lhe. Malfoy deu passos para trás e tateou rapidamente a parede. Por sorte, havia uma maçaneta. Girou-a, mesmo estando de costas, e sentiu um empurrão forte, vindo do grifinório. Os dois caíram no chão e continuaram atracados. Mal podia-se divisar os braços e pernas que tentavam de qualquer maneira nocautear o adversário.  
A confusão continuou, até que Harry se viu debruçado sobre o rosto de Draco, segurando as mãos dele sobre a cabeça alourada. Havia vencido. Para terminar de uma vez com aquilo, aproximou a boca da de Malfoy e murmurou.  
- Sangue não garante nada, Malfoy. Quem aqui venceu?  
A resposta ficou para sempre em aberto, porque Draco levantou a cabeça de leve e teve tempo para beijar os lábios macios do moreno. Nada fora planejado ou pré-determinado. Harry soltou os pulsos do loiro e tratou de apoiar-se sobre as mãos, mas ainda sim correspondendo à atitude inesperada. Draco envolveu o pescoço de Harry com uma das mãos e com a outra, passou a apertar aquelas costas magras, e os ombros redondos. Sem perceber, Potter começou a ficar excitado. A loucura que cometia era eterna para o momento. Continuou concentrado em explorar a boca de Draco com a língua e os lábios, e sentir as mãos do outro alisando suas carnes avidamente, como numa emergência. Apoiou-se nos cotovelos, e fez com que o loiro se deitasse em meio aos seus braços. O moreno pôde detectar algo novo: a ereção de Draco pressionada contra as suas coxas. Harry se assustou, mas prosseguiu. Malfoy afastou o rapaz e com a varinha apenas recostou a porta do cômodo; em seguida, tirou a camisa. Apesar daquilo parecer um pesadelo terrivelmente real, Harry ficou ainda mais interessado.  
Observou o tronco magro e mediano do sonserino: tinha raros pêlos loiros e peitoral menor que o seu. Draco levantou o queixo numa atitude passiva, e Harry mergulhou naquela palidez macia. Chupou a orelha dele, deixou-lhe algumas marcas de tesão e lambeu toda a extensão branca de pele. Malfoy gemia pouco, mas quando o fazia, o grifinório podia sentir pontadas em sua própria ereção. Foi quando ele se deu conta do que estava fazendo.  
Levantou-se de súbito, arfando, e com a boca avermelhada. Afastou-se a passos errantes e saiu, batendo a porta com força. Draco continuou deitado, e sorriu, de olhos fechados.

O episódio terminou ali. Draco não respondeu quem vencera a briga, Harry abraçou os amigos com imensa felicidade ao rever Ron e Hermione, e os dois nunca mais mencionaram o ocorrido. A vida seguiu com extraordinária repetição, até que Draco teve de cumprir, no fim do ano seguinte, a mais difícil de suas ordens... 


End file.
